Make a smile you are alive
by yasmine-maa
Summary: "Je sourirais à la mort parce que je serais le seul et qu'à jamais elle se rappellera de moi" Plus qu'une simple tragédie. Rated M parce que la mort c'est pas beau pour tout le monde.


_Make a smile, you are alive_

 ** _Bonjour bonsoir, voici mon troisième OS, toujours un peu Dark sur les bord, mais on ne se refait pas après tout._** ** _Donc merci pour vos reviews et mise en fav sur_** _Sorry but I'm not brave **qui reste mon p'tit chou. Breffons, je cherche une beta parce que la conjugaison est un de mes nombreux problèmes. Yah, j'sais c'est nul, mais si vous êtes intéressé, contacyez moi! Bonne lectures et on se retrouve après!**_

* * *

Je souris, ça faisait longtemps que ce n'était pas arrivé. Un beau sourire, sincère que plus personne ne fait. Après tout on ne souris pas pendant la guerre. Je crois que la joie me manquait. Qu'au fond j'en voulais au bonheur de chérir les autres, mais de toujours m'oublier.

Je ressentais la joie et le bonheur s'infiltrer d'abord dans mon cœur puis dans tout mon corps, remplaçant la haine et la rancune. Dans quelques instants tout serait fini. Plus de haine ni de tristesse. J'allais enfin sourire pour toujours. A jamais, un sourire barrerait mon visage. Pour beaucoup, un vrai sourire peut paraitre banale mais pas pour moi, pas avec mon histoire. Alors, elle et moi, c'est main dans la main qu'on partira parce que nous sommes des traitres. Des traitres par amour.

Hermione et moi, entourés par les Mangemorts et l'Ordre du Phénix.

Ils veulent notre mort parce que ce n'est pas convenable d'aimer inconditionnellement la personne qui est censée être son ennemi. Mais qu'est-ce qui est convenable dans notre monde maintenant ?

Nous n'avons pas le droit d'être ensemble. Il ne devrait même pas avoir de « nous ». On n'aurait pas dû oublier que la vie n'est pas une « Happy Ending » mais une tragédie sanguinaire.

Je sens la main de ma bien-aimée serrer la mienne plus fort tandis qu'ils approchent : baguette levée, masque de haine vissée au visage.

Je souris, c'est surement de la pure provocation pour nos assaillants. Elle et moi, c'est un foutu truc éternel qui continuera de l'Enfer au Paradis et du Paradis à l'Enfer. J'ai pourtant tenté de m'éloigner, de me protéger d'elle et de son effet sur moi. Un effet néfaste, qui détruit tout sur son passage : mes convictions sur la pureté du sang et ma haine envers elle. Elle m'a tué pour reconstruire un homme meilleur. Un homme qui sourit à la mort.

Tu mérites tellement mieux qu'un fils de Mangemort qui causera ta perte. Mais on ne peut pas abandonner l'amour de sa vie. On ne peut pas lâcher l'amour! Même quand il nous fait mal, parce que c'est devenu notre drogue. Pire que tout, parce que si tu pars, si je suis en manque, rien ne pourras te remplacer. Alors, je souris, parce que tu es là.

On ne devrait pas être là! On n'aurait jamais dû vouloir former un "nous" alors que cette guerre approchait à grand pas pour nous détruire! Non! On aurait dû se haïr, s'insulter, se lancer des sorts à n'en plus pouvoir! Mais voilà, tous les soirs on se retrouvait dans la salle sur demande ou la salle de bain des préfets pour ne se quitter qu'au petit matin. J'aurais voulu que mon corps ne soit pas attirer par le siens, par elle. Mais nous ne contrôlions rien.

Et nous voilà à présent, défiants la mort de notre amour, défiants nos camps, nos amis, nos familles. Le pire c'est que ni elle ni moi n'avons de regrets. Quoi que si j'en ai un, celui de n'avoir pas pu la protéger.

Alors que je sens qu'ils ne vont plus tarder à nous achever. Je la regarde une dernière fois dans les yeux, souriant toujours comme un con. Je l'embrasse et pour la première et dernière fois de ma vie, je prononce ces 7 lettres qui peuvent paraitre anodines mais qui peuvent donner une raison à toute une existence :

-« Je t'aime ».

Elle sourit, attendrie et de sa voix si douce qui sonne comme la plus belle des mélodies à mes oreilles, répond :

-« Moi aussi, tu es ma plus belle et unique erreur. »

Alors, même, quand le funeste éclair vert nous traverse, je souris.

* * *

 _ **Moi aussi j'aimerais sourire mais voilà, personne ne m'écris de petite reviews. Alors soyez gentils (ou méchants?) et écrivez! On compte sur vous!**_

 _ **Bref, cet OS est assez compliqué et pleins de sens cachés. Donnez vos avis et votre sens caché, le miens est plutôt complexe et je serrais ravie de voir le votre!**_

 _ **Seeeeeeeee yoooouuuu soooooooooon!**_

 _ **Darkement et romantiquement votre,**_

 _ **Gironde Malfoy.**_


End file.
